


the moon will sing (i loved you like the sun)

by Some_Dead_Guy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frottage, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No next-gen stuff, Oral Sex, Post-War, Sasuke comes back to the village, Sasuke gets a cat, Smut, it’s what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Dead_Guy/pseuds/Some_Dead_Guy
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village after a few months away.(Or, Sasuke realizes that Naruto is more of a home to him than Konoha ever was.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 64
Kudos: 769
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this took too long to finish but I’m satisfied enough with it to post it. 
> 
> Not beta-read, so I apologize for any and all mistakes!

It’s still strange, having Sasuke freely welcome in the village again.

So many years of chasing and running and searching, finally coming to an end. It’s surreal, and sometimes Naruto wakes and suddenly remembers, thinks _oh._ Because things are different now, Sasuke is different and Naruto’s different and their ever evolving relationship has changed again. And it’s for the better, it has to be, because Sasuke is finally _just_ in his reach and Naruto is never allowing him to escape him again.

An opened letter from Sasuke is sitting on his desk, a letter he’s already read over tens of times by now. Sasuke is not in the village all of the time, Naruto would be an idiot to expect Sasuke to always be here, but that letter is proof that Sasuke is still willing to _come back._

He’s still willing to talk to Naruto, send him short, curt letters that Naruto reads over and over again like they’re some sort of holy text. Naruto receives the letters sporadically, and they’re never particularly long, but he can’t help but cherish each and every one. He keeps them in his desk in his office, putting them in a secret, separate compartment for him to come back to at his own leisure.

He reads them over when he gets particularly lonely or stressed, taking a brief break in the endless work he has as Hokage. He’s tired beyond belief, stretched thin and he feels decades older than he truly is, but the letters help. He reads the words and imagines them being said in Sasuke’s cutting, sharp tone and smiles in the privacy of his own office.

Sasuke may not have been back to the village for around four months now, but he’s not completely out of reach, not anymore.

And then there are times where he forgets for a moment, too. He’ll wake up, sweating and gasping and he’ll think desperately _he never came back; it was just a dream._ But it’s not, by some miracle, _it’s_ _not a dream_.

Sasuke is finally within reach again, and even if he won’t stay in Konoha, not where Naruto truly wants him, Naruto has learned that it is better than nothing. Some days, he’s just grateful to have Sasuke in any capacity at all, because he knows that it is infinitely better than _nothing_.

Some people have told him he’s too easy to please, too forgiving towards Sasuke. Naruto thinks they might be right, but it seems he’s always been willing to make exceptions for Sasuke when he really probably shouldn’t. But it’s dangerous to push Sasuke, dangerous to ask for too much, to put expectations on Sasuke that he can’t reach.

So Naruto doesn’t. He’s satisfied with their arrangement, with Sasuke’s spontaneous visits. He’s _fine_ with it, truly.

And if his lips touch the ink of the parchment Sasuke had written on, if his eyes well up and he has to swallow the lump in his throat, well, no one has to know but him.

_______

Sasuke is less than a mile away from the gates of Konoha when he senses Naruto. The blonde is in front of him only moments later, standing with his hands on his hips and still dressed in that garish orange he’s refused to change since they were young children.

Naruto is smiling, and although it’s happy it’s—smaller. It’s tired around the edges and there are bags under Naruto’s eyes dark enough to look like bruises. It makes something in Sasuke’s chest twinge and he forcefully pushes the feeling down.

“Sasuke—you—you’re back. I sensed you coming so—um—you didn’t say you were going to be back, though. In your last letter I mean—which was sent over half a month ago, but.” Naruto rambles, scratching the back of his head, and he looks like he’s buzzing with nerves as he laughs too loudly.

“I won’t be staying long.” Sasuke cuts in before Naruto can say anything else, or do anything stupid like _get his hopes up._

When Naruto’s smile wanes and his eyes darken, Sasuke aggressively shoves away the pang in his chest at the sight of that brightness slipping away. It never leaves, not completely, he’s not sure Naruto is even capable of ever completely losing that light but—but. 

Sasuke hates that he’s the reason that it flickers.

Naruto knew he wasn’t going to stay, though, not for very long and certainly not permanently. It’s the idiot’s own fault for expecting anything else.

“I know.” Naruto says quietly, but surely he’s not going to give in that easily because he was never the _type_ to—

“But the least you could do is eat with me, yeah?”

Naruto looks exhausted, Sasuke feels exhausted just from looking at him, and he’s _not arguing._ He’s not trying to convince Sasuke to stay longer, isn’t even asking for the specifics of how long he _is_ going to stay and—

(Sasuke doesn’t want him to ask him to stay, he _doesn’t_ ).

“What’s wrong?” It’s out of his mouth before he even gives it permission to leave, but Sasuke doesn’t take it back.

Naruto’s eyes widen for a moment before he huffs out a quiet laugh, “I’m fine, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke’s eyes narrow, and he’s decidedly unimpressed with the lie, “You gonna tell me the truth or are you gonna lie to my face again?”

“Sasuke, I’m fine. Just—tired. That’s all, promise.” Naruto tries for a smile but it’s a mockery of it’s usual one.

Sasuke’s eyes narrow so much that he’s almost squinting. “Just tired?”

His flat tone makes Naruto at least have the decency to look a little sheepish, his hand running anxiously through his hair.

“I’m just—busy. Being Hokage doesn’t offer many breaks but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Is that why you look like you’re about to collapse?”

Naruto sputters, “I—I’m _not_ . You—you _asshole_ I said I’m _fine_ —”

“Naruto.” Sasuke cuts in, and it looks like the fight slowly drains out of Naruto at the sound of his voice.

“Okay.” He whispers, “I’m a… little overwhelmed.” 

The admission looks like it’s physically painful, and Naruto scowls, looking as if he’s mad at himself rather than at any outside influence.

“Moron.” Sasuke mumbles and begins to walk in front of him.

“Asshole—where are you going?” Naruto asks, immediately moving into step beside Sasuke.

“You wanted me to eat with you?” Sasuke says, one of his brows raising.

“Oh.” Naruto breathes, “Oh, yeah. Yeah, if that’s fine with you. We could go back to my apartment, if you want.” Naruto’s hand is running through his hair again, and his gaze is darting nervously to Sasuke as if he half expects him to refuse the offer.

Sasuke scoffs so he doesn’t have to think about it, “Whatever, it doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Okay.”

Naruto keeps up a steady stream of conversation the whole walk back, a constant ramble about everything and nothing at the same time. He talks about how everyone is doing, people Sasuke hasn’t properly spoken to in years, if he had _ever_ truly spoken with them.

Naruto talks like they’re all friends, when that’s hardly true. None of the people close to Naruto truly antagonize Sasuke, they’re barely even _rude_ , but Sasuke knows that surely, _surely_ they haven’t forgiven him. 

Naruto had always been the one who wanted him back the most, Sakura a close second but still managing to lag significantly behind Naruto’s sheer _determination_ to chase him and _make_ him come back. 

Everyone else had been ready to give up on him and Sasuke—Sasuke doesn’t blame them. 

Naruto should have given up too, he had every right, every reason to. But for some reason that completely eludes Sasuke, Naruto is walking beside him as if there weren't _years_ of fighting and chasing and _nearly killing each other_ between them.

The selfish part of Sasuke _revels_ in it. And that selfish part of Sasuke is fairly large, always has been, because he can _still_ have Naruto like this when he and everyone else _knows_ he doesn’t deserve it. 

Naruto’s hardly changed, and something in Sasuke is grateful for that. He’s still that impatient, rambunctious _idiot_ with a heart too big for the way that these people had treated him. _These people_ being the people of Konoha, the people who are staring at Naruto and him as they walk side by side in the streets.

Naruto openly glares at them even while excitedly talking with Sasuke, almost as if he dares any of the civilians or stray shinobi to say anything. Most of them immediately look away when they notice Naruto’s eyes on them.

Sasuke has to stifle an amused snort at their chagrined expressions.

They eventually reach Naruto’s apartment, though, and—

“You still live here?” Sasuke blurts, feeling his brows rising because Naruto, who is the _Hokage_ , still lives in the same tiny, rundown apartment that he has had since they were children.

“Uh, yeah.” Naruto mumbles, fishing out his keys, “I just never moved, I guess.” He shrugs as he opens the door, turning to smile at Sasuke as he gestures for him to go inside first.

Sasuke shakes his head incredulously but walks past him, taking in the small space of Naruto’s apartment. It’s _covered_ in plants, even if there’s truly no room for Naruto to afford to cover it in so much greenery. They’re well taken care of too, Sasuke notices, much to his surprise. He’s never thought that Naruto could manage to take care of another living thing, never seeming to be one to have enough patience for it.

When Sasuke throws Naruto a look he chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, “I like them.” He says simply, closing and locking the apartment door behind him.

Sasuke hums, “How do you manage to take care of them all when you‘re so,” Sasuke pauses and then finishes with a frown, “busy.” 

“I usually just send a clone over to water them.” Naruto shrugs, checking over a cactus that has a tag that reads _from Gaara_ hanging off the side of the pot.

Sasuke’s eyes narrow, “A clone, huh? How many of those do you got running around here?”

Naruto pauses at that, scratches at the markings on his face before mumbling, “I don’t know, a few dozen, maybe.”

“A few _dozen_?” Sasuke repeats, and it comes out harsher than he means it to.

It makes Naruto shrink a little but he still meets Sasuke’s gaze, “Well, yeah, I can’t exactly be everywhere at once. It gets more stuff done, this way.”

And Naruto pauses right then, eyes glazing over as he stares off for a moment before shaking his head and looking at Sasuke again, “That was one of them, uh.” Naruto waves his hand in a vague gesture that’s clearly supposed to be dismissive, a gesture that says _drop it._

Sasuke absolutely does _not_ drop it. “How do you even manage them all?”

Naruto makes an offended noise, “I have a lot of chakra! You know that, it’s not _that_ hard to make a couple clones. And I’m not tired out that easily, either.” Naruto pouts, as if the point of Sasuke being bothered by this is because he doubts Naruto’s abilities.

Which isn’t the case, because Sasuke knows just how much chakra Naruto has _and_ how much energy. The _point_ is that Naruto has a few _dozen_ clones running around and relaying information, and Naruto has circles under his eyes that look like _bruises_ , and the _idiot_ is probably working himself into the ground, stretching himself thin and trying to take care of and protect people who probably _don’t even deserve it_ because Naruto is so _stupid_ —

And Sasuke definitely isn’t supposed to be caring this much. 

Sasuke can feel his face scrunching and a familiar pressure in his chest and throat, but he holds the anger in. He breathes out a ragged huff and pointedly turns around. 

“Sit down, moron.” 

“Huh?”

“I _said_ sit down.” Sasuke grits out, jerking open Naruto’s fridge and rustling through his cabinets for everything he needs. He sees Naruto hesitantly sit down out of the corner of his eye, sagging down into a chair at his small kitchen table.

Sasuke pours all his attention into what he’s doing so he doesn’t have to think about how Naruto already looks like he’s about to pass out on top of the hard wooden table.

_______

Naruto jerks awake when a bowl clinks down in front of him. It’s ramen, he notices once he’s done blinking blearily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Sasuke sits down across from him, silent and still looking vaguely pissed off. Naruto doesn’t know if it’s something he’s done this time, but Sasuke always looks at least a _little_ pissed off, so he hopes the anger isn’t there because of him.

There’s a sharp pang in his chest in the next moment, because if Sasuke _is_ mad at him, he’ll leave if Naruto pushes too far.

Naruto had learned that the hard way. When this whole arrangement had still been new, Naruto had pushed and _pushed_ because no matter how grateful he was that Sasuke had come back _at_ _all_ he had still wanted _more._ Sasuke had come back after a month and a half of being away and Naruto had asked him to stay, pressed on it and nearly _begged_ until Sasuke eventually blew up in his face.

Sasuke had left after only three hours of being back in the village.

And he hadn’t come back until six months later.

Naruto had been _terrified_ he wasn’t _ever_ going to come back during those six long months, because even after everything Naruto had gone through to get him back Sasuke was already gone _again_ —

“Are you going to just stare at it, or are you going to eat it, usuratonkachi?”

Naruto snaps out of his daze, eyes refocusing on the egg floating in his ramen, before his head tilts up to look at Sasuke. His chopsticks are still poised at his mouth, as if he had just taken a bite out of his food.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Naruto has to restrain a wince when the first word cracks and the rest isn’t much louder than a whisper. 

(He’s still tired, and his limbs feel too heavy but he tries to ignore it like he usually does).

He stuffs the food into his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else and nearly moans at the taste. Naruto _loves_ ramen, everyone knows that, but this tastes infinitely better than the instant stuff he usually only has the time for.

Sasuke’s brows are pinched but he also looks amused, “Good, then?”

Naruto swallows what’s in his mouth and smiles, “You know it is, asshole.” Naruto shovels another bite into his mouth, suddenly realizing just how hungry he is.

“When did you even learn how to cook?” He asks, and Sasuke grimaces at the fact there’s still food in his mouth when he speaks.

“I did grow up by myself, you know.” Sasuke says, eating much slower than Naruto and managing to look condescending while doing it, a prim brow raised.

Naruto’s almost annoyed at how pretty he looks even while doing the simplest shit.

“I grew up by myself too! And _I_ don’t know how to cook nearly anything. This is stupidly good.” Naruto grumbles, and startles when his chopsticks clack against the bottom of his bowl, his ramen already completely finished off.

“I’d hardly call it cooking. I just added a few extra things to the regular instant stuff,” Sasuke huffs and then mumbles after a moment, “Usuratonkachi.”

Sasuke takes another bite of his ramen and when Naruto looks closely there’s a light flush high up on his cheeks, painting his pale skin a faint pink. Naruto smiles but doesn’t mention it, because he’s learned _some_ things over the years. Pointing out things that might embarrass Sasuke can be a toss up sometimes, because he’ll either get mad and blow up or he’ll splutter and go bright red and refuse to look at Naruto. 

One outcome is obviously preferable to the other, but Naruto isn’t willing to chance it since Sasuke already seems like he’s in a weird mood.

Naruto must stare longer than he means to, enraptured by Sasuke’s silken hair framing his face and the color that still decorates his cheeks, “Something you want?” Sasuke drawls, that _stupid deep_ voice of his still managing to send sparks down Naruto’s spine.

Naruto can feel heat rush to his own face but he forces out, “Did you make enough for seconds?”

Sasuke snorts, and he looks like he was already anticipating Naruto to ask for more. Naruto goes to pick up his bowl but Sasuke snatches it up first, talking over Naruto before he can even begin to complain.

“I’ll get you more. You can _sit_.” Sasuke glares at him until Naruto nods his agreement, too confused to conjure up an argument.

Naruto watches as Sasuke glides through the kitchen, moving through the small place easily as he fills Naruto’s bowl again. It’s strangely domestic, and Naruto’s heart twinges at the thought. He’s had daydreams just like this far more times than he’d ever be willing to admit. Sasuke and him, cooking and eating together, Sasuke easily occupying his space, just— _being there._

Naruto blinks when his eyes burn, and he turns away because he absolutely is _not_ going to get emotional over this. Sasuke is going to leave, he’s not going to stay, and Naruto _knows_ it but apparently his heart won’t accept that fact—

Sasuke places the bowl back down in front of him and it makes Naruto realize he’s been staring at the surface of the table, willing the lump in his throat to go away.

Naruto picks up his chopsticks but he doesn’t start eating, and he suddenly feels a lot less hungry. _God_ , he can’t keep doing this to himself. Sasuke does not feel that way towards him, Naruto knows that and yet—

Well, if he could just _stop_ loving Uchiha Sasuke, then he wouldn’t have had to keep these feelings with him since he was twelve years old. 

And that’s a long time to love someone, Naruto knows. It’s a part of him now, at this point; it’s a fact.

The grass is green, the sky is blue, and Uzumaki Naruto is in love with his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

Just like it's a fact that Sasuke will never stay, will never truly see Konoha as his home, will never love Naruto the way that he loves him. 

That is not to say Naruto has given up, he’s never going to do that and he certainly will never give up on _Sasuke_ , but there are some things he simply can’t make someone do. He made Sasuke come back, he made Sasuke realize that he’s his friend, that he cares about him, and that should be enough.

It _is_ enough, most days. Naruto looks at Sasuke or thinks about him and is eternally grateful that he doesn’t have to chase him down anymore, doesn’t have to feel like something is fundamentally missing. Sasuke isn’t gone, not permanently, and Naruto _knows_ by now that Sasuke will not betray the village, won’t betray _him_ but—

But. It’s still not what he wants, not entirely. Naruto’s always _wanted_ , has always had dreams that others thought unachievable so why should he expect anything different when it comes to the people he pines after?

“What’s wrong?”

Sasuke’s voice cuts through his thoughts, jarring Naruto so hard he almost hits his bowl off the table. He catches it and stops it from sloshing out everywhere, but he can still feel his face flush in embarrassment.

“Nothing.” Is his immediate response and he feels a strained grin stretch across his face, but when he looks up at Sasuke his eyes focus somewhere around his shoulder instead of meeting his glare.

“Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice is sharp, and Naruto can feel his dark eyes on him even if he refuses to meet them. 

Naruto bites the inside of his cheek, clenches his hands on the table. He can’t tell Sasuke, because if _this_ , these _feelings_ he has for Sasuke get in the way of this tentative arrangement they have together, he’ll never forgive himself. 

He’s tried so hard to get here, spent _years_ chasing Sasuke, fighting with him and yelling at him and trying his _damndest_ to get him to come back to Konoha, come back to _him._ And he can’t ruin it, _can’t,_ not when he’s been keeping his feelings under wraps for so long, trying to push them away and bury them and keep Sasuke from ever having to know about them.

A moment of weakness isn’t worth enough to ruin this.

“Sasuke, there’s nothing wrong, I’m serious.”

Sasuke scowls, and Naruto can see it out of the corner of his eye, “Then look at me.”

Naruto swallows but does just that, looking up into the deep onyx and purple of Sasuke’s eyes. 

But when he opens his mouth to speak the words catch in his throat, and all that escapes is a short puff of air. They’re both silent for a moment, before Sasuke huffs in annoyance and jerks out of his seat.

There’s a surge of pure, unbridled _panic_ that surges through Naruto’s veins as he watches Sasuke walk away, and his heart ratchets up into his throat and he feels like he’s _drowning._ His hand is darting out before he can even think, catching Sasuke’s empty sleeve where an arm used to be. He clutches the sleeve anyway, and he’s sure if there actually was a limb there Naruto would be holding it hard enough to bruise and grind bone together.

“Don’t—don’t leave.” He chokes out, eyes staring up at Sasuke but his vision is blurry, fuzzy with what must be tears and the adrenaline makes blood rush through his ears. He’s probably overreacting, a tiny voice in the back of his head whispers, but he doesn’t care; _he just_ _doesn’t want Sasuke to leave._

He thinks he can hear Sasuke talking, and he tries to focus enough to hear it, but everything blurs together and he’s still clutching Sasuke’s sleeve. He thinks he might be hyperventilating, his lungs feel tight and his mouth dry, and he thinks his hands are shaking, trembling so hard he thinks he’s about to fall apart.

“Naruto!”

His head jerks at the sound but then everything tilts, and he can hear his name called again through what feels like water, washed out and garbled. 

He’s tired, has been for the past week that he’s gone with nothing more than periodical one hour naps, and everything feels heavy and loud and _too much_ —

And then everything goes black.

_______

Sasuke watches as Sakura checks over Naruto. She’s quiet as she does it, her brows pinched and she's frowning. 

After Naruto had passed out in his arms, the only person he could think of to go to was Sakura. He trusts her, even if he would be dead set on never admitting it. He trusts her to take care of Naruto. 

She had sighed and looked like she expected it when he had found her at the hospital, _like this has happened before._

(Sasuke’s hand clenches at that thought, and he resolutely decides he’s eventually going to have a _long_ talk with Naruto about this).

They’re still in Naruto’s apartment. Sasuke had placed Naruto in his small, worn bed before he had immediately gone after Sakura.

Sakura sighs and she turns back to him, properly looking at him for the first time since they’ve gotten here. She looks older now, Sasuke can tell, most definitely more mature than she was when they were children, still Genin. He doesn’t know if they’re even still friends anymore, doesn’t know if they ever truly were to begin with, but he—he trusts her with Naruto and his well being, and that’s enough for now.

“He’s exhausted.” Is what she starts with, looking for all intents and purposes like an exasperated older sister, “But he should be fine after some rest, if you can even get him to _do_ that.” She chuckles, but it lacks any real humor.

She looks at him, and her eyes look steely and soft all at the same time, “He always does this, works himself until he passes out. Then he takes some soldier pills after a few hours of sleep and does it all over again.”

Sasuke’s teeth grind together, “And you just let him do that?” 

Sakura’s eyes harden more than he’s ever seen them, going flinty and sharp, “ _You’re_ not even here, so _you_ hardly have any say. ”

Sasuke nearly flinches, the words feeling like a physical blow. He knows they’re true but they still make his chest tighten, but he refuses to fidget under her gaze.

His mind trails back to Naruto, unbidden. 

_“Don’t leave.”_

His mouth goes dry and he has to clench his hands to keep them from shaking. He can still hear Naruto’s voice, how— _scared_ he had sounded. Like he was _terrified_ at the thought of Sasuke leaving. And Sakura’s words—Sasuke knew that Naruto didn’t exactly _like_ the fact he was gone but—he didn’t—

She softens after only a moment, but not all of the way, “He won’t listen to us.” She says quietly, and she looks at Sasuke with an obvious question in her eyes. Or, more like an order if Sasuke’s being honest with himself.

_Maybe he’ll listen to you._

Sasuke swallows, “I’m not staying long.” It sounds like a weak protest, and Sasuke curses himself for it. He’s getting _soft._ And it’s all Naruto’s fault, like most _mushy, uncomfortable_ feelings are.

Sakura’s lips quirk, but it’s not a smile, not exactly, but it’s getting there.

“Of course, Sasuke-kun.” And she’s getting up, shooting one last look at Naruto before walking towards the door. 

She turns back before she crosses the threshold, “It’s good to see you again. Try to find everyone else before you leave, they’d like to see you, too.”

And then she’s gone with another smile that’s bigger this time, more real. Sasuke listens as she walks through the apartment, opens the front door, and then fades away. He’s left alone with Naruto, who’s snoring in his sleep.

He’s never quiet, not even in slumber, and Sasuke snorts softly at the thought. Sasuke’s had enough of the idiot yelling at him to last a lifetime, he knows _exactly_ how loud the dumbass can get.

He gets up, slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off of Naruto. He’s not worried, he’s _not_ —he just doesn’t want to leave and come back to him trying to _work_ when he should be resting. It’d be annoying if he passes out on Sasuke again, that’s all.

He does eventually get himself to leave, and he returns with significantly more paperwork than what he had left with.

(He also scours Naruto’s apartment for every soldier pill he can find and firmly crushes them, swearing that if he ever sees Naruto even _look_ at one again he’ll kill him on the spot).

_______

Naruto wakes slowly, and he blearily blinks up at the ceiling. He’s in a bed, he notices first, instead of on the floor or at his desk in his office. That’s rare, that he actually finds somewhere to pass out rather than just collapsing on the spot or falling asleep in the middle of doing something.

Then he realizes he didn’t make it to a bed himself, because he did pass out, at his kitchen table, and _Sasuke—_

He shoots up in bed but when he turns to fumble out of it, he notices that Sasuke is right next to him. 

Sasuke just stares at him for a few seconds, papers in his lap and a pen in his hand, and he’s sitting next to Naruto’s bed in a chair he looks like he dragged there from the kitchen table.

Naruto stares too, and briefly wonders if he’s dreaming, falling into a daydream where he wakes up with Sasuke in his room doing—his paperwork?

“Wha—” 

“If you even try to get up I’ll break your leg.” Sasuke says, very calmly and monotonously, and Naruto _almost_ believes him. He’s never been one to respond to threats like a _normal_ person, though.

“Oi! You asshole—” Naruto protests, swinging a leg over the side of the bed to get closer to Sasuke. 

Sasuke _kicks_ him then, and Naruto’s so startled by it that he jerks his leg back up onto the bed and stares at Sasuke’s stupid, smirking, _attractive_ face with his mouth hanging open.

“You’re gonna catch a fly, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke says, and he looks so smug that Naruto wants to—wants to either punch him or _kiss_ the look off of his stupid face. 

Naruto’s jaw snaps shut and he’s not pouting, he’s _not_ , “You _kicked_ me.”

Sasuke hums and turns back to reading and signing the papers in his lap, “I did warn you.”

Naruto scoffs, and leans over to try and get a glimpse of what Sasuke’s doing. He makes sure that his legs come nowhere near Sasuke, firmly tucked under the threadbare comforter that he’s had for years.

Sasuke tilts the papers away, not allowing Naruto to read anything that’s on them.

“ _Teme!_ ” Naruto near shouts, “Those are papers from my office aren’t they? Why are _you_ doing them?”

“ _You’re_ in no condition to do them.” Sasuke says simply, glancing at Naruto for only a second before continuing his work. It annoys Naruto a little bit, being easily dismissed and ignored, always something that ticks him off quickly.

“I’m hardly even that tired.” Naruto scowls, and saying that makes him notice how late it is. He had passed out around midday but it’s dark outside right now, the moon high up in the sky and the room illuminated only by a lamp on Naruto’s nightstand and faint moonlight.

(Naruto’s still tired, _exhausted_ , even if he’s probably already slept for hours, but he’s not just gonna _admit_ to it).

Sasuke’s face scrunches up in the way it does right before he gets mad, but the yelling never comes. Instead, he continues to read and sign papers with a familiar sort of tension coiling through his whole body.

“Do you want me to stay?” Sasuke murmurs, and Naruto’s brain shuts down for a beat, going completely silent until all he can hear is his heartbeat. Then his thoughts come rushing back, loud and stumbling over each other, completely incoherent—

Naruto can’t stop the heave his chest gives at the words, all the air in his lungs leaving him in one fell swoop. He thinks he’s dreaming, again. Sasuke being in his dreams and _offering to stay_ is more common than he’d _ever_ willingly admit—

But Sasuke looks up again, and he’s clutching the pen he has in his hand so hard that it looks like it’s about to snap. His eyes are narrowed, the way they look when Sasuke’s trying to hide whatever he’s feeling.

Naruto swallows once, and then again, trying to get rid of the painful lump that’s swelling in his throat.

“Are—are you serious? Sasuke—” His voice comes out in a rasp, strained and on the verge of cracking.

“Do you want me to stay, Naruto?” Sasuke repeats, and he’s looking Naruto directly in the eyes. But he looks nervous, too, like he’s about to shake apart at the seams and _everything_ is one misstep away from tumbling out.

Naruto knows the feeling, and although Sasuke is significantly better at hiding it, Naruto is perversely glad that he isn’t completely unaffected by whatever _this_ is.

“Yes.” Naruto breathes, before he can overthink it, before he can even _think_ at all about whatever double meaning this might have for Sasuke—

“Yes— _yes_ . You should already know that— _God_ how can you _not—Sasuke—”_ Naruto’s clenching his hands in his sheets, pulling and twisting at the bedding so hard he’s afraid it might tear, but he doesn’t _care_ about that at the moment.

“Are—are you—you’ll stay?” It’s no louder than a whisper, and he knows he’s looking at Sasuke with a sort of blatant desperation that should be _embarrassing_ , but he doesn’t care. Not right now, not when he’s so _close_ —

“I’ll stay, if you ask me to.” Sasuke whispers, and Naruto can’t help the strangled noise that leaves him.

“Stay. Stay— _please_.” He laughs wetly, “I’ll ask you to everyday if you want. Just—stay.” 

Sasuke swallows, “Usuratonkachi.” He mumbles, and his eyes look— _soft_ , almost. Their hard edges are smoothed out and he’s looking at Naruto with what he might call _fondness_ on anyone else.

“Teme.” Naruto says back, and he doesn’t even try to fight the smile he can feel stretching his lips. He feels warm all over and a little fuzzy, and he’s still half convinced that this is just a dream and he’s going to wake up and Sasuke’s going to be _gone_ already—

“Stop thinking so hard before you hurt yourself.” Sasuke grumbles, frowning but looking almost as wrecked as Naruto feels.

Naruto laughs at that, and he blinks at the burning he can feel in his eyes. He doesn’t want to cry, not in front of Sasuke and not over this because he’s scared if he makes a big deal over it then it’s just going to scare Sasuke off—

He looks at Sasuke’s hand, the pen he was holding earlier bent and laying on top of the papers in his lap. Naruto looks at it for only a moment before he’s reaching out, impulsively grabbing at Sasuke’s fingers. He curls his hand around Sasuke’s, and it’s warm and solid beneath his touch. It’s _real,_ Sasuke’s here, and he’s not dreaming—

Sasuke’s fingers squeeze back and Naruto’s gaze snaps up to him and his eyes are glassy too, while Naruto can already feel wet tracks cascading down his cheeks. He swallows, and he wordlessly pulls Sasuke closer by his hand. For once he doesn’t want to fill the silence with words, his throat feeling too tight to make any noise.

Sasuke turns in his chair and he willingly leans closer until Naruto can press their foreheads together. And he stops, wanting to get closer but not knowing how. Sasuke looks at him, bright blue meeting mismatched black and purple. And then his eyes are closed and there’s a puff of breath between them and—

Sasuke’s lips are soft. Soft and warm and better than he could have ever imagined against his. Naruto leans closer, because that’s all he wants—to get _closer_ , until they can mesh together and he can be sure that Sasuke is _here_ and he can feel everything that Naruto is.

Naruto’s hand clenches in Sasuke’s, and even if Naruto can taste the salt of his own tears in their kiss he can taste Sasuke too. Like mint and tea, he thinks, and when his lips move, Sasuke sighs and presses back. It’s a quiet noise, but Naruto wants to hear more of them.

It feels natural, like they’ve kissed one hundred times instead of for the first time since they were children. This is decidedly much better than that first one, much softer and much _warmer_. When he can feel Sasuke’s teeth sink into his bottom lip he jolts before melting, making an involuntary noise in the back of his throat that Sasuke easily swallows.

Sasuke pulls away with one last swipe of tongue, but he doesn’t move far. His head is still leaned against Naruto’s as he gasps for air, and Naruto has to stop himself from chasing his lips. He lets himself breathe too, pressing against Sasuke and cataloguing every point where they’re connected.

Naruto’s halfway out of bed, and Sasuke is leaning so far forward out of his chair that he looks centimeters away from falling out. The papers that were in his lap are scattered across the floor, but Naruto has more important things to worry about.

Like how he wants to kiss Sasuke for the next eternity or so and never have to think about work again.

Naruto leans back in for an experimental peck, just to feel Sasuke’s lips against his again. _It’s good_ , it’s ridiculously good and he’s going to get what he can before Sasuke decides he regrets this. He doesn’t want him to, and of course he hopes he doesn’t but—

“You’re thinking again.” Sasuke whispers, breath fanning over his face. He still sounds a little breathless, and Naruto is strangely proud of the fact that Sasuke’s affected just as much as he is.

“I’ve been doing a lot of that recently.” 

“Really?” Sasuke drawls mockingly, and Naruto huffs irritably right in the asshole’s face.

“Yeah, _really_ , you bastard.” Naruto snorts, and he’s still holding Sasuke’s hand and their heads are still pressed together, so Sasuke can’t have _no_ feelings towards him but—

He’s still—nervous. Nervous that Sasuke’s going to regret this, while Naruto wants him in every capacity possible but he doesn’t want to be overwhelming, he doesn't want to push so hard that Sasuke can’t handle it.

And he has thought about this, about how he feels about Sasuke. And he loves him. It probably took far too long to figure that out, but _he_ _loves him._ Has loved him for so long that he almost doesn’t remember what it feels like _not_ loving him. 

There’s always been something simmering in him, in the back of his head, in the form of an ache in his heart. And, he’s realized that might just be what love must feel like.

Sasuke _knows_ him, and Naruto knows him, too. Every part of them undeniably connected and intertwined. And loving Sasuke is somehow both the easiest and hardest thing he’s ever done and he doesn’t— _can’t_ have whatever—whatever _this_ is if Sasuke doesn’t feel the same.

“I—” Naruto starts, and then stops, and then starts again, “Why—what made you stay?”

Sasuke leans back, just enough so that he can look at Naruto properly. Their fingers are still laced together.

Sasuke doesn’t answer for one long moment, but eventually he says—

“You.”

Naruto makes a noise that sounds like a balloon deflating, and Sasuke makes a face that’s partly amused and partly that of a man who looks like they’re being sent to the gallows. 

“But—but last time you—”

“Naruto, that was—a while ago.” Sasuke mutters and looks away, and his fingers twitch nervously in Naruto’s grip, “I’ve changed my mind, a bit. I want to—stay. For you.”

Sasuke won’t look at him but his face is flushed that pretty pink color and Naruto’s heart is beating out of his chest—

“I made you change your mind?” He asks, and he can’t say he’s not at least a little confused. He hasn’t been doing anything particularly different, recently. Except for maybe not pressuring Sasuke so much about staying, but it’s been almost two years since that first disaster—

Sasuke snorts, “Well, it was you, mostly. But I also talked to Sakura.”

“You talked to Sakura-chan?” Naruto blurts, his mind quickly trying to conjure up when Sasuke had the time to do _that_ —

“I got her to check up on you after you collapsed.” Sasuke says, as if he could already tell what he was thinking, “Which isn’t going to happen again while I’m here.” Sasuke’s gaze is steely, all embarrassment from earlier momentarily wiped from his expression.

“But—”

“We’re not arguing over this. Besides, I’d win anyway.” Sasuke smirks, but Naruto can tell that this is one of the few arguments that he’s not going to win no matter how stubborn he can get. Sasuke can match that stubbornness easily, most days.

“And, Sakura told me you’re not taking care of yourself, because you’re an _idiot._ ” Sasuke continues, “So, I’m staying to make sure you don’t work yourself to death, dumbass.”

Naruto laughs, breathy and quiet, “That’s the only reason, Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s lips thin, in an obvious way that means he’s trying to hide a smile, “Since I’m the only one who can beat some sense into you, then yeah.”

“You _ass_ —” Naruto laughs, swatting playfully at Sasuke’s shoulder, “And you’ve hardly _beat_ anything me. More like— _kissed_ some sense into me.”

Sasuke snorts, “You’re such an idiot.”

“But I’m _your_ idiot.” Naruto says, giggling when Sasuke gives him an unimpressed glare.

Naruto smiles and pulls Sasuke forward until he’s shuffling into bed next to him. 

“Your bed’s too small.” He grumbles, but he’s still fitting in next to Naruto, their hands never leaving each other’s. Naruto’s half surprised that Sasuke is letting him touch him so much but he’s unwilling to bring attention to it lest Sasuke try to pull away. 

“So.” Naruto starts, and his voice is quieter than it usually is. Sasuke’s so— _close_ , tucked in right next to him so they can both properly fit onto the mattress. He can count every eyelash, can feel Sasuke’s breath, and Sasuke’s still not withdrawing and this must be a _dream_ —

“You’re really staying?” Naruto almost doesn’t want to mention it, doesn’t want to give Sasuke time to regret it, time to change his mind, to think over his decision—

But he also wants to know that Sasuke _wants_ to stay, wants to know that this is real and that Sasuke _means_ it. 

Sasuke kisses him again, leaning in to press his lips to the corner of Naruto’s mouth. It’s soft and gentle and it nearly makes Naruto’s eyes sting even if it makes him feel _ridiculous_ for it—

“Idiot.” He murmurs, and Naruto can feel his lips move against his, “I’m staying, so you’re not getting rid of me now.”

Naruto chuckles, breathless and feeling a little lightheaded, “Like I’d want to get rid of you after trying so hard to get you back.”

Sasuke hums and kisses him again, and Naruto can already feel himself getting used to this. If he’s going to be able to freely do this everyday he doesn’t know if he’s ever going to be able to _stop_ —

Sasuke’s tongue prods at the seam of his lips and Naruto’s mouth parts, and Sasuke’s tongue dips in. Naruto’s free hand finds the back of Sasuke’s head and he pulls him closer, their tongue’s tangling. It’s wet and warm, and Naruto’s fingers twist in silky strands and he can hear himself moan when Sasuke presses into him harder.

Naruto twists until Sasuke falls back, landing softly on top of the pillows at the headboard. Naruto’s leaning over him, their mouths and hands still connected. It feels so _natural,_ easy, to kiss and touch Sasuke like this. 

They part, and Naruto dives for Sasuke’s throat, mouths and nips at the skin, drawing quiet, breathy noises from Sasuke that immediately go to Naruto’s crotch.

He squeezes Sasuke’s hand once before pulling back, panting. Sasuke makes a high noise at the loss, and his face goes completely red once he realizes what he just did.

“Shut up.” Sasuke mumbles before Naruto can even say anything, his whole face glowing with a bright blush. 

Naruto laughs lightly, and Sasuke looks mortified and like he’s trying to temper a smile at the same time. Naruto leans down briefly for a quick peck, just because he can, and because Sasuke looks _cute_ like this. Sasuke would probably tear him in half if he ever said it out loud, but it’s undeniably true no matter what he argues.

But Naruto does eventually pull away, because talking is something that’s very important, especially right now, no matter how much Naruto just wants to get to the good bit. The _good bit_ may or may not include Naruto’s hand eventually ending up down Sasuke’s pants but that’s neither here nor there.

“Sasuke, wait.” Naruto says, breathless, when Sasuke tries to pull him back down.

Sasuke stares up at him, his eyes conveying _you better have a good reason for this_ , and Naruto can’t stop the amused huff that leaves him at Sasuke’s impatience. Naruto’s not exactly any _less_ impatient, he’s just always never known when to shut up, apparently.

“Sasuke, I just want to know, uh, what this is to you.” Naruto bites his bottom lip nervously, “Because, ah, I don’t exactly see this as a one time thing.” His voice trails off and he laughs anxiously, and Sasuke’s just looking up at him with those sharp eyes of his and it’s just making him _more_ anxious. 

“You better not be thinking of making this a casual thing.” Sasuke says severely, and Naruto breaks out into half-nervous, half-relieved giggles.

“I wasn’t.” Naruto smiles, “You mean too much to me for that.”

Sasuke’s eyes widen at the words, and his lips part in surprise. It’s endearing, and a little sad, almost, that he always looks so shell shocked every time Naruto admits to thinking of him as his friend, as _important._

_I love you_ , is on the tip of his tongue, and he leans down to capture Sasuke’s lips to smother the confession. He doesn’t need to tell Sasuke yet, not when this is so new, but he still tries to put those words into every touch he gives him.

Naruto’s bandaged hand slides up Sasuke’s shirt, and although he can’t feel the skin properly, he can still feel the warmth of it. His hand glides over his hips, his waist, up until it can rest on Sasuke’s sternum. It’s all soft and almost silky, and Naruto wants to touch _everywhere._

Sasuke shifts, and then their hips are slotted together and Naruto loses any higher brain functioning for a moment—

He gasps into Sasuke’s mouth and Sasuke makes a noise too, and then they’re rocking against each other. There’s still several layers between them but it’s still so _good_ , Naruto is sure that it’s not supposed to feel this good but it _does_ —

Sasuke pulls away this time, “Take this off.” He gasps, hand leaving Naruto’s so he can tug at Naruto’s shirt.

Naruto obeys with no resistance, pulling back only far enough so that he can get his top over his head before he’s falling right back down to Sasuke. He helps Sasuke out of his shirt too, tossing it onto the chair next to the bed so Sasuke can’t complain at him later about his clothes ending up on the floor.

Naruto kisses down Sasuke’s chest, the skin warm and smooth under his lips, pale and only marred by a few stray scars. Naruto traces the thin, pink lines with his tongue and he can feel Sasuke’s fingers tangling in his hair, can hear the breaths that escape him in short puffs.

Naruto’s teeth skim a nipple and Sasuke arches up off the bed, making the loudest noise Naruto’s heard him make all night—

“Ah— _Naruto_.” Sasuke’s hand tightens in his hair and Naruto does it again, dragging out a similar, drawn out noise when his tongue circles the bud.

Naruto’s other hand reaches up to the flick and pinch at the other and Sasuke makes these pretty, punched out little noises as he arches up into Naruto's mouth and hand. Naruto’s free hand works at Sasuke’s pants, and Sasuke lifts his hips up to help the process, allowing Naruto to tug down his underwear and pants together.

Naruto leans up to get a proper look, feeling breathless just from having Sasuke naked and on display beneath him, pale skin flushed pink and _perfect_. 

Sasuke’s mouth is hanging open as he breathes harshly, and even blushing and sweaty he still looks indignant when he grumbles, “You’re overdressed, usuratonkachi.”

Naruto laughs airily, “Impatient, teme?” But he’s wiggling gracelessly out of his pants, and finally leaving both of them naked.

Naruto pauses, just for a moment, to let everything sink in. This is really happening, Sasuke under him and _staying_ , looking like porcelain and like everything Naruto’s ever dreamed of—

Sasuke tugs him down when he stares for too long, immediately biting and licking into his mouth. Naruto moans into the kiss, his unbandaged hand reaching down and finding Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke moans and thrusts up into the touch, teeth sinking into Naruto’s bottom lip.

Naruto gasps when Sasuke tugs on his lip before he pulls away, looking far too satisfied with himself. Naruto pumps him harder on the next stroke up, and the smugness melts off of his face.

“Good?” Naruto murmurs into his shoulder, nipping at the skin there. Sasuke’s skin is so fair that it’s already reddening, and Naruto wonders how dark he can mark him.

Naruto swipes his thumb over Sasuke’s leaking head when he goes to speak, just to hear his voice hitch when he can’t get the words out. Sasuke shoots him a glare that holds no heat to it, and Naruto hides a smile by burying his face into Sasuke’s throat.

Sasuke only has to turn his head slightly to catch Naruto’s ear lobe between his teeth and tug, and Naruto’s mouth opens on a breathy sound. He can feel Sasuke’s smirk against his jaw, can feel Sasuke’s lips, soft and warm before the sensation is replaced by teeth. 

Sasuke sucks a bruise right on his jawline and it feels too good for Naruto to complain about it being in such a visible place.

“My one and only.” Sasuke whispers, breath fanning against Naruto’s ear and his breath punches right out of his chest and he feels like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs.

Before Naruto can get any words out Sasuke’s hand reaches down to wrap his fingers around his dick. Naruto gasps and thrusts forward without thinking—

“Ah, Sasuke— _hah—_ ” Naruto shifts upward until they’re pressed together, and when he rocks forward against Sasuke they both moan at the same time.

Naruto licks and mouths at Sasuke’s jaw, and he tilts his head so Naruto has more access to his throat. He bites the side of Sasuke’s neck, worrying the skin between his teeth until it’s red and bruised, licking over the mark to abait the sting.

“You look so beautiful.” Is out of his mouth before he can stop it, and Sasuke’s breath hitches, his hips stuttering. Naruto’s hands run over any and every inch of skin that he can reach, reverently tracing every line of Sasuke’s body.

He can hear himself babbling into Sasuke’s skin, praises and sweet words and he would truly do _anything_ for Sasuke right now, when he’s so gorgeous and pliant and _warm_ —

Sasuke’s legs lock over his hips, pulling him closer and offering more leverage for Sasuke to buck up into him. Sasuke throws his head back when Naruto takes his nipple into his mouth again, licking and sucking and biting as he rocks down onto Sasuke harder.

Sasuke gets progressively louder, not louder than he typically gets but perfectly loud enough for Naruto to hear when they’re interlocked like this. He treasures every little noise, every sound simply urging him on.

“Naruto—” Sasuke sighs, breathy and high, and his fingers tangle and pull at Naruto’s hair, “ _Naruto_ —”

Sasuke’s orgasm seems to surprise them both, Sasuke’s eyes widening as he arches up and cries out, painting his and Naruto’s chest and stomach in ropes of white come. Naruto moves with him through it, Sasuke’s legs twitching around him and his breath coming out in stuttering and hitching gasps. He eventually goes slack under Naruto, panting and boneless.

Naruto only only has to rut against him for a few more moments before he’s moaning, “Hah— _Sasuke_.” When he comes he bites into the meat of Sasuke’s shoulder, vaguely registering the high pitched moan Sasuke makes above him.

Naruto slumps next to Sasuke, moving barely to the side so he doesn’t land directly on top of him. It’s silent for a few moments, the sound of their breathing the only thing filling the air.

Naruto watches as Sasuke catches his breath, eyes hooded and sweat cooling on his skin. He looks _gorgeous_ like this, his hair mussed and his face relaxed and Naruto buries his cheek into the pillow under him. He feel a little ridiculous getting shy over _this_ , considering what they just did but—

This somehow feels incredibly intimate and when Sasuke turns towards him his heart stutters in his chest, his face immediately becoming engulfed in flames. 

“Something wrong?” Sasuke says, and he sounds quiet and like he’s trying to sound indifferent but there’s a hint of insecurity peaking through and Naruto is having _none_ of that—

“No. Nothing’s wrong.” Naruto says, leaning up on an elbow so he can look at Sasuke properly, “Nothing at all.” He breathes, and in this moment it’s true, and looking at Sasuke feels better than it ever has, now. 

Naruto catches sight of the bite he left, Naruto’s teeth marks sunk into Sasuke’s skin. He reaches up without thinking, tracing the indents. He looks at Sasuke as he does it, and he feels a flare of possessiveness. He likes the sight of the marks he left on him, and he’s overcome with the sudden urge to leave more.

“My one and only.” He whispers, repeating the words Sasuke had told him. 

Sasuke’s eyes widen, as if he had wanted Naruto to forget he ever even said it. Sasuke turns away, looking up at the ceiling instead of at him.

(Naruto still remembers when he had said it in that valley, when they were fighting, when they had nearly killed each other. He doesn’t know how he could ever forget).

“Did you mean it?” Naruto presses, staring so intensely at the side of Sasuke’s face that he must _feel_ it.

(He also can’t help but notice the way moonlight dances across his features, lighting up his skin in a fair blue glow. Sasuke really is beautiful, and while Naruto’s always known that it’s hitting especially hard now).

Sasuke visibly swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the action. Sasuke hesitates, mouth opening to allow words that won’t come. In a rare show of patience, Naruto waits, fingers tracing patterns on Sasuke’s chest in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

“I—I did. I do.” Sasuke breathes in slowly before releasing the breath, “You’ve always been—special. Different, than anyone else.”

Sasuke chews his lip, and even though Naruto wants to explode with nerves and the need to say something, he doesn’t interrupt.

“I watched you, all the time, since we were kids. And—you made me remember what it feels like to—to want to be close to someone.”

Sasuke turns to him for the first time since he started speaking, and even though Naruto isn’t even standing he still feels like he’s been knocked off his feet by the look in Sasuke’s eyes.

“You’re the person closest to me. And I hurt you—so much.” Sasuke’s breath shudders, “I probably don’t deserve it, but I want to stay with you. I want to stay for you.”

Naruto’s so close to crying that he can feel the water well up in his eyes, the sting of it in his throat—

“Konoha isn’t my home. You are.”

Naruto wouldn’t be able to stop the tears no matter how hard he tried, and he can feel them trickle down his cheeks and fall onto the pillow below them. Sasuke’s eyes are glassy, and a stray tear slips out, too.

Naruto kisses him in the next moment, slow and soft and with every little thing he’s feeling behind it. He feels overwhelmed in the best way possible, filled to the brim until he’s almost bursting with affection and fondness and _love_ for Sasuke. He loves him so _much—_

“I love you.” He breathes against Sasuke’s lips, “I love you. I’ve loved you for so long, and I thought I was going to say it to you so many times when we were fighting but the words never came out.”

He laughs, and it’s strained and choked, “I love you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke is looking up at him with wide eyed wonderment, glossy lips opened in unbidden surprise. 

“You—you don’t have to say it back. But—I just—wanted to tell you.”

Sasuke breathes out harshly and it sounds a little like a laugh, and he’s smiling, just a little. Sasuke smiling is always a breathtaking sight, no matter how big or small it is.

“Idiot.” Sasuke murmurs, his hand cupping the back of his head, “I—I love you, too. And I’ve known it for a long time. I—I tried to get rid of it or just—forget about it. Ignore it.”

He huffs, “But you’re pretty hard to forget or ignore.”

Naruto laughs, and it sounds light and bright in the space around them, and he’s just so—so _relieved_. Everything they’ve been through together— _always_ _together_ —has accumulated to _this,_ this moment right here where Sasuke’s eyes are soft and his lips are twitching into something like a smile. 

“Maybe we should have just told each other.” He says, his hand reaching up to cup Sasuke’s cheek, twirling a strand of his inky black hair around his finger.

“Maybe.” Sasuke says back, his own fingers playing with the blonde curls at the back of Naruto’s head, “But we got there, eventually.”

Naruto grins, “Took a lot of me beating you into the ground, though.”

Sasuke tugs at his hair, snorting when Naruto squawks and tries to duck away, “Idiot.”

“Asshole.”

They lay in silence for a while longer, sweat having long cooled and Naruto starts to feel a little sticky in a few places, and he can tell Sasuke’s feeling it too.

“We should probably get cleaned up, huh?”

Sasuke makes a humming noise, “Definitely.”

Naruto gets up with a series of exaggerated groans, acting like having to move is the greatest burden he’s ever had to take on. Sasuke looks at him with an unbridled sort of fondness that makes his heart flutter in his chest.

It’s when they’re making their way to the bathroom that Naruto speaks up again, “Can’t believe I just confessed my love to you covered in your come.”

Sasuke slaps him on the back of the head and he laughs so loudly he wonders if the neighbors can hear it, feeling something heavy loosen and fall away in his chest.

He can definitely get used to this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and consider leaving kudos or a comment!
> 
> Also, this is the longest one shot I’ve ever done so that’s exciting 👀
> 
> I’m considering writing some more of this, because I have some more stuff I can add to this story haha.
> 
> So hopefully I can get some more written for this before school starts lmao 😔


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke is fitted in between Naruto’s legs, his head leaned back onto the blonde’s shoulder. It’s comfortable, and he can feel Naruto’s hands roving over him under the bath water, skimming his stomach and hips before trailing up to his chest.

The touch is light, almost ticklish, and Sasuke can’t help but shudder when Naruto’s fingers trace lightly over his collarbones.

“How is your skin so soft?” Naruto grumbles into his hair, and Sasuke can feel his pout.

Sasuke snorts, “Good genes.”

When Naruto laughs Sasuke can feel the breath against his neck, and he finds himself enjoying the closeness more than he thought he would. He’s never experienced something like this before, and while it feels new it should also probably feel—overwhelming, frightening, maybe—but mostly it just feels natural, comfortable,  _ easy _ .

Naruto’s chest is slick against his back and he can feel Naruto’s hair dripping down onto him, and he’s warm. Sturdy and broad-chested and easy to lean against, maybe even fall asleep on. Sasuke can feel his eyes growing heavy and his limbs relaxing, and it’s  _ so _ tempting—

The water is starting to get clouded, though, both of them already having washed off. When Sasuke shivers next it’s because the water is getting cold, and even the heat of Naruto’s chest can’t completely stave off the chill.

“Wanna get out?” Naruto says, his chin hooking over Sasuke’s shoulder.

He hums, turning his head so he can knock it gently against Naruto’s, “Yeah.”

Sasuke stands up first, immediately feeling colder when he’s not pressed up against Naruto’s warmth anymore. Naruto steps out after him though, and Sasuke can feel a soft towel being wrapped around him moments later. Naruto’s leaning against him from behind, cheek pressed against his neck as he dries off Sasuke’s chest.

It isn’t necessary, the touching or the help, but Sasuke’s throat closes up when he even thinks about complaining. He likes it, the attention and the touches, especially when Naruto is so— _ warm _ , gentle, soft.  _ Reverent,  _ almost, like he’s been waiting to do this for ages.

Maybe Sasuke’s been waiting for just this, too.

Naruto runs the towel through his hair next, ruffling it and laughing when it puffs up.

“I kinda miss your old hair.” Naruto says, running his hand through the dark strands and flicking it backwards as if he could get it to spike up like it used to.

Sasuke bats his hand away, “I thought you said it looked like a duck’s ass?”

A short laugh bursts from Naruto, “Well, yeah. I still liked it though. It was cute.”

Sasuke doesn’t deign that with a response because he’s too busy trying to hide his flush by getting dressed. All of his clean clothes are still in his barely used apartment, and instead of going to get them Naruto insisted on Sasuke borrowing his.

He ends up in an oversized, bright orange shirt and sleep pants with little frog faces all over them.

Naruto seems infinitely amused, not even bothering to hide his snickering.

“I’m reconsidering my decision on not killing you.” Sasuke says, walking out of the bathroom and ignoring Naruto’s indignant sputtering from behind him.

Sasuke undresses the bed and throws the dirty bedding right in Naruto’s face as soon as he leaves the bathroom, silently delighted as Naruto squawks and flails to catch them.

While Naruto grumbles and complains, Sasuke looks through Naruto’s closet for extra sheets and a blanket. The only sheets he finds are bright orange and the comforter is a blinding lime green. Sasuke scowls at the garish colors but redresses the bed with them anyway.

He listens to Naruto putting the soiled cover and sheets into the washer as he slips into bed, burying himself in a pillow and wrapping himself in the ugly green blanket. Sasuke is willing to grudgingly admit that it’s incredibly comfortable no matter how much of an eyesore it is.

Sasuke doesn’t realize he’s started to drift off until he hears Naruto open the bedroom door. Sasuke blinks his eyes open slowly, immediately meeting Naruto’s slightly wide eyed look. His cheeks are a little red too, and he visibly swallows, standing there at the door with his lips parted. 

“Gonna stand there all night?” Sasuke grumbles, forcing himself not to shift under the intensity of Naruto’s stare.

Naruto shakes his head and laughs breathily, finally closing the door behind him and making his way towards the bed. He’s shirtless, and Sasuke tries to ignore the low riding hem of Naruto’s sleep pants.

But there is so much sun-kissed, freckled skin on display and Sasuke really wants to just reach out and  _ touch— _

Naruto climbs into bed next to him and Sasuke dismisses the thoughts, moving back so Naruto has more room. It’s still a tight fit, just like Sasuke knew it was going to be but—but he doesn’t mind, and he doesn’t even try to pretend like he does.

When they’re both settled down, they just lay there and look at each other for a few moments. Sasuke feels like they should talk, like he should say something, but before he can, Naruto speaks up first.

“You know, I almost still think this is a dream.” Naruto murmurs, his voice quiet, as if he says it too loud it’ll become true and he’ll wake up. 

Sasuke stops himself from flinching at the words, but it’s a near thing.

“Or maybe a genjutsu.” Naruto smiles, but it looks sad and  _ wrong  _ on his face, “If someone wanted to keep me trapped in a genjutsu forever, giving me you would probably work.”

Sasuke’s breath hitches, catching in his throat and he can’t—he can’t  _ believe  _ Naruto can just  _ say _ things like that—

“You’re an idiot.” He says, because he doesn’t know what else he  _ can _ say.

Naruto snorts, but his smile looks more at home on his face now, happier and softer.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Naruto huffs, burrowing his head into his pillow. 

Naruto’s eyes are shining in the moonlight, always so big and bright and full of emotion. 

“Is it—” Sasuke swallows around the lump in his throat, “Is it so hard to believe that I’d actually stay?”

Naruto’s head shoots up and his lips part, and Sasuke would quietly appreciate how attractive he looks right now if he didn’t feel like his whole body was vibrating apart with nervous energy.

“I—I don’t,” Naruto licks his bottom lip in one quick swipe, “It’s just—”

Naruto runs a frustrated hand through his hair, causing it to stick up even more despite it being shorter than it used to be. 

“You were gone, for a long time. Even after the—the war, you didn’t stay. Not for long, and you—you were gone for  _ years,  _ Sasuke. You would write like once or twice every few months I—”

Naruto’s breath stutters on its way out and Sasuke is holding his. Naruto’s eyes look dangerously glassy and his voice is thick, and he looks like he’s trying valiantly not to start crying.

“I thought that you’d just—forget about me, eventually.” When Naruto laughs it sounds like a sob and he bites his lip so hard around the noise that it looks like the skin is on the verge of breaking, “You were traveling all around the world, and I knew you would meet new people, visit different places. And you were just going to—find somewhere else,  _ someone  _ else and I just—wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

“I don’t think I could ever find someone like you out there.” Sasuke says before he can think better of it, “No one.”

Naruto stops, startles so hard that Sasuke’s sure his brain must be rattling in his skull.

“I don’t think I’d ever be able to meet someone who could compete with how much of a dumbass you are, anyway.” 

Naruto laughs wetly and drops heavily back down onto his pillow, “Asshole.”

Sasuke allows himself to smile, just a little, feeling content for the first time in a long time. 

“Besides,” He says, forcing casualness into his tone, “I already told you I tried to forget about you. Didn’t really work out.”

Naruto snorts and his face looks like it’s about to split with how hard he’s smiling. It almost makes Sasuke want to turn away, blinded by the brightness of it, yet he can’t bear to look anywhere else but at Naruto. 

“I’m just that  _ special _ , huh?” Naruto sticks his tongue out playfully, giggles when Sasuke hits him in the head with one of the pillows he’s got piled up at his headboard.

“Go to sleep.” Sasuke grumbles, forcefully closing his eyes and refusing to open them.

Naruto’s still chuckling but he calms down, moving closer to Sasuke. He still has his eyes closed but he can feel Naruto’s body heat, can hear the sound of his breathing.

“Good night, Sasuke.” He whispers, and then even quieter, “I love you.”

Sasuke’s breath catches and he doesn’t whisper, “I love you, too.” Until he knows that Naruto is already fast asleep.

————

When Sasuke wakes up, he’s half worried that he’s being choked to death.

But then he opens his eyes and all he can see is blonde hair, fluffy and yellow and lit up by the light streaming in from the window. It looks like dandelion fluff, tickling Sasuke’s chin from where Naruto’s face is tucked into Sasuke’s throat.

Naruto’s whole body is wrapped around him, his hands clutching the front and back of his shirt and his legs tangled in his. He’s holding on so tightly that Sasuke’s chest can hardly move, but Sasuke doesn’t wake him up, doesn’t even try to move away.

He gets his only remaining arm around Naruto’s waist and just—lays there, listening to Naruto’s breathing and feeling the heat that emanates from him like he’s his very own space heater. It’s not exactly comfortable, Naruto  _ is  _ crushing him in most places, and it’s still a little hard to breathe but—

He likes it, in some sort of strange way. Being held, being close, in such a manner that he’s never experienced before. 

Sasuke moves his arm up, very carefully and slowly, and runs it through Naruto’s hair. It’s as soft as it looks, and Sasuke circles the short tufts between his fingers, careful not to pull or tug on any of the strands too hard. Naruto hums in his sleep, manages to burrow even closer, his nose sticking into Sasuke’s collarbone and his breath fanning out hotly against his skin.

Sasuke lets himself lay there and—think, just for a moment.

This could be his new normal. Waking up to Naruto wrapped around him, warm and solid and plastered onto him. His new  _ normal _ can have a space made just for Naruto in it. Naruto, like this, just for him. It’s a strange thought.

And a  _ very  _ good one.

Naruto makes a snorting noise, his snoring cutting off and turning into a half coherent hum. His breath puffs against Sasuke’s neck and Sasuke can feel his eyelashes flutter, tickling over his skin.

“Sasuke?” He slurs, his lips moving against his throat.

Sasuke hums in answer, and he can feel Naruto’s head jerk up to look at him. His eyes are wide open now, sparkling and clear blue.

“Oh. Hi.” He breathes, his cheek squished against Sasuke’s shoulder and his eyes never leave his face.

Sasuke snorts, he can’t help it, and he lightly tugs on Naruto’s hair, “Hi.” He drawls, and Naruto’s face flushes red.

“Don’t make fun of me.” He grumbles, but he doesn’t look away, doesn’t even blink.

“M’not.” His finger skims the shell of Naruto’s ear and he shivers, his hands clenching against Sasuke where they’re still holding him tightly.

“You know, you’re kind of squeezing me.”

Naruto immediately releases him, his face going tomato red and his eyes widening comically, “S-sorry—”

“It’s fine.” Sasuke says before he can even think in the wake of Naruto’s panic, and stubbornly doesn’t take it back.

Naruto immediately looks relieved though, sinking back down into the bed from where he had jerked himself up and away from Sasuke. He can immediately feel the warmth of Naruto once he moves closer.

“Really?” He mumbles hesitantly, but he’s wrapping his arms around Sasuke again, like he can’t help himself. Naruto’s fingers dance against Sasuke’s skin absently, and Sasuke’s body tingles pleasantly at every and any point of contact.

“Yes, idiot.” Sasuke murmurs, and when Naruto’s head fits in against his shoulder he can feel Naruto sigh against his throat, content.

Sasuke goes back to playing with Naruto’s hair, “You’re staying home today.” 

Naruto pouts, “Yeah, I figured,” Naruto looks up at him, “But who’s going to fill in for me?”

“I think Shikamaru can handle your office for a week.” Sasuke tells him matter of factly, “And you can do  _ some _ paperwork at home under my supervision and  _ only _ for one hour increments. And, I’ll help you.”

Naruto’s lips are twitching, “I’m not a child, Sasuke.” He chides, but he sounds amused under his put-upon tone.

“Oh, I couldn’t tell, not with how much you act like one.” He drawls, and Naruto squawks indignantly. 

Naruto slaps his chest playfully, “You’re so mean to me.” He grumbles, but he’s still pressed tightly up against him, snuggled into Sasuke so that there’s no room left between them.

Sasuke tugs lightly at the short strands of his hair, enjoying the warmth that Naruto seems to radiate more than he thought he would. 

He’s here, with him, despite everything.

He feels Naruto’s lips at his throat, a soft and barely there press that makes him shiver anyway. Naruto kisses him again, firmer this time, and then Sasuke can feel the skim of sharp canines against his skin.

“This okay?” Naruto mumbles quietly, and Sasuke can feel the words as he says them against the thin skin of his throat.

“Yes.” He breathes, and he can feel heat flood his stomach when Naruto mouths at the mark he had left on his shoulder the night before. His tongue dips into the indents his teeth had made and Sasuke’s hips twitch at the sensation, and he has to smother the noise he wants to make by biting into his lip.

One of Naruto’s hands finds the back of Sasuke’s head, the other holding the side of his throat, his thumb tilting his head back so he can nip at Sasuke’s jaw. Sasuke releases a quiet breath every time he can feel Naruto’s pointed canines, his teeth leaving pin pricks of sensation that shoot down his spine.

And then Naruto’s biting down into the junction where his neck meets his shoulder, teeth sinking into his skin, and Sasuke jerks, back arching. He gasps sharply, and Naruto pulls back nearly immediately.

“I’m sorry—Sasuke—I—” He stutters, blue eyes full of concern. 

Sasuke breathes out a stuttering breath and shakes his head, “Idiot.”

“Sasuke—”

“It’s fine, dumbass.” He mutters, and gives Naruto a hard  _ look  _ until the blonde flushes in understanding.

“Oh.  _ Oh— _ you liked it?” He says breathlessly, but his eyes darken, pupils expanding until there’s little blue left of his iris.

Sasuke huffs and turns away, but nods after a moment.

Naruto laughs breathily, and dives back down to kiss the side of his neck, “I love you.” He sighs, and before Sasuke can even respond he bites Sasuke right below his jaw and any words he might have said leave him in a harsh breath.

Naruto laves over the bite with his tongue after, soothing the sting. 

Sasuke shakes, arm slung over Naruto’s shoulder and holding on tightly. The hand that isn’t under Sasuke’s head travels down his side, bandaged fingers skimming over Sasuke’s waist. A thumb swipes over his nipple and Sasuke moans, arching into Naruto’s hand and mouth. 

Naruto’s thigh ends up between Sasuke’s legs and Sasuke immediately rocks down against it. He can feel Naruto’s cock against his hip, hot and heavy and already half-hard, and Naruto’s hips stutter forward, looking for some kind of friction. 

“Sasuke.” Naruto breathes against his clavicle, placing kisses wherever he can reach. 

“Can you take this off?” He asks, tugging at the hem of Sasuke’s borrowed t-shirt.

Sasuke nods and Naruto rips it off of him before he’s immediately going for Sasuke’s chest with tongue and teeth. Naruto’s looming over him now, caressing his thighs with both hands and licking and kissing at his skin, hands roving over Sasuke like he’s trying to touch him  _ everywhere. _

Naruto’s hands find his hips, thumbs hooking over his pants, “Can I suck you off?” 

Sasuke’s breath hitches, and when he looks down at Naruto the blond is hovering expectantly over his crotch. His blue eyes meet his, dark and foggy with obvious  _ want. _

“If—if you want to.” He mumbles breathlessly, swallowing thickly, and feels a surge of heat at the thought of lips wrapped around his cock. 

Specifically, Naruto’s lips.

Naruto smiles brightly up at him and it sends a flurry of butterflies flitting in his stomach no matter how ridiculous he feels for it. Naruto’s tan fingers tug down his sleep pants, slower than Sasuke anticipated, and instead of taking his boxer’s off he can feel Naruto’s tongue drag over his head through the fabric.

Sasuke jumps, moaning and jerking upwards, and he can feel Naruto nose at the curve of his cock, coaxing it to full hardness. Naruto puffs out a hot breath against the skin through fabric, and Sasuke hisses, kicking at Naruto’s side impatiently.

Naruto snorts in amusement but takes the hint, placing one last kiss to his clothed cockhead before pulling his boxers down.

But Naruto doesn’t touch his cock, moves to Sasuke’s thighs instead, kissing and licking at the smooth skin there. The hint of teeth Sasuke can feel against the sensitive skin of his thigh is  _ good _ but he wants Naruto to move up just a little  _ farther— _

_ “Naruto.”  _ Sasuke groans, lightly pulling on the blonde’s hair to silently urge him up between his legs.

Naruto hums, ignoring Sasuke’s coaxing, and then his teeth are sinking into the meat of his thigh and Sasuke’s whole body jerks, a fat dallop of precum leaking from his dick as he moans, fingers tightening in Naruto’s hair. Naruto  _ growls _ against the flesh in his mouth, and Sasuke can  _ feel _ the noise.

He breathes out harshly, a sting of hot pleasure—pain— _ pleasure  _ shooting up his leg. Naruto pulls back and Sasuke can see a thin string of saliva between Naruto’s lips and his thigh. 

_ “Fuck.”  _ He wheezes, and is already too warm  _ everywhere  _ to feel embarrassed.

Naruto snickers quietly, kissing at the teeth marks he left, “I didn’t bite too hard?”

He sounds nervous, because he’s an  _ idiot— _

“No.” Sasuke breathes, and after a moment tacks on, “Usuratonkachi.”

“Teme.” Naruto laughs, and he’s pushing himself up between Sasuke’s legs.

“How is even you dick pretty.” He mumbles, and Sasuke swats lightly at Naruto’s  _ stupid _ head, heat flooding his face.

He laughs again, but before Sasuke can get a word out there’s lips at the head of his cock, and any higher brain function swiftly leaves him. He moans shakily as Naruto’s tongue teases his slit before properly circling his tip.

Naruto slowly takes in the length of him, as if he’s savoring the glide of him as he enters his mouth. Sasuke is definitely savoring it, at least, memorizing the feel of it, the texture of Naruto’s tongue, what his lips look like stretched over his cock.

Sasuke shakes against the bed sheets, his long fingers clenching into Naruto’s dandelion locks, trying to keep his hips still.

Sasuke can feel the tip of his cock bump the back of Naruto’s throat and he swears his eyes would roll back into his head at the sensation if he wasn’t so insistent on seeing what Naruto looks like in this moment. Distantly, he realizes he’s accidentally activated his Sharingan at one point, and everything he sees is being recorded in sharp, perfect detail and he’ll  _ never  _ be able to forget this.

_ Good,  _ the thought flickers through the back of his mind.

Naruto hums, seemingly perfectly content with a dick down his throat, and Sasuke feels a full body tremor wrack through him, able to  _ feel  _ the vibrations of Naruto’s voice.

Naruto pulls up, tongue dragging from base to tip, before he sinks all the way back down again. Sasuke chokes, biting on his lip to keep the sounds he wants to make in, and forces his eyes to stay open so he can see Naruto’s pink, spit-wet lips and the flush high up on his tan cheeks as he sucks his dick.

Naruto’s hands urge his hips forward and Sasuke thrusts on instinct. His cock hits the back of Naruto’s throat again, and Sasuke can’t even think of apologizing because Naruto moans around him, his shoulders trembling.

A bleary blue eye blinks open to meet his Sharingan and Sasuke reluctantly thrusts into Naruto’s mouth again, watching as his eye rolls, making a pleased noise around Sasuke’s cock.

_ Naruto wants him to fuck his face. _

Sasuke’s breath shudders out on a shaky exhale, and then he’s properly fucking into the blonde’s mouth, not taking his eyes off of Naruto as he groans and lets him do it, tongue swiping over Sasuke’s cock with every thrust. 

Naruto’s completely flushed, cheeks a ruddy red, the color spreading all the way down to his neck and freckled shoulders. 

_ He looks so good. _

When Naruto shudders, a soft whine leaving his throat, Sasuke realizes he had said that out loud.

“You—hah—you like it—?” Sasuke cuts himself off, meeting Naruto’s heated gaze and brightly flushed cheeks.

He feels as if his stomach has been stuffed full with molten heat, and his breath hitches, all his air stuck in his chest.

Naruto’s brows furrow and his fingers twitch where they’re laying at Sasuke’s hips.

Sasuke hardly even knows what he’s saying but he wants to see Naruto  _ shake apart. _

“Because you do.” He murmurs, running a hand through Naruto’s soft hair, “Because you do look—so—nngh—good.” 

Sasuke swipes a thumb under Naruto’s cheekbone, holding eye contact with one hooded cerulean blue eye, the other squeezes shut. His hand drifts down Naruto’s face until he reaches his lips. He pulls them back until he can see a single sharp canine.

His heart speeds up at the sight of it, and Naruto lets him hold his mouth open as he’s fucking his throat and watching as drool dribbles down Naruto’s chin.

He chokes, “God— _ Naruto.” _

Naruto shivers, his blue eyes teary and nearly black with how large his pupils are. Sasuke can see Naruto hips shift, grinding and rocking into the mattress in search of friction against his own clothed cock.

Sasuke focuses on the wet heat of Naruto’s mouth, the flexing of his throat as it accommodates his cock, the sharp point of his teeth and the drool that drips down from the corner of his mouth before it curves down his chin. Every noise Naruto makes reverbetes up his cock, every vibration  _ felt. _

Sasuke wonders if he’s ever been this turned on before.

Probably not.

_ (Definitely not). _

One of Naruto’s hands cups his ball, thumb rubbing over and massaging the skin. A finger nudges against his entrance absently, and Sasuke’s legs jerk and his hips push forward instinctively—

Something coils, hot and tight in his stomach, “Naruto—m’gonna come—” he gasps, and he tries to push Naruto’s head back but he stays where he is, urging Sasuke’s hips to keep thrusting—

_ “Naruto!”  _ He nearly yells, before he’s coming down his throat. 

Naruto swallows every last drop with relish, and Sasuke’s hand goes slack, holding weakly onto the blonde’s shoulder as he trembles through the most intense orgasm he’s ever had in his life. Naruto kisses the tip of his cock when he pulls away and Sasuke’s breath hitches.

Naruto swipes a hand over his mouth, a pink tongue peaking out between his lips when he licks them, Sasuke’s eyes absently following the motion of it.

“So.” Naruto says, voice even raspier than it typically is, “I’m guessing that was good, then?” His smile is cheeky as he runs his hands gently over Sasuke’s hips, looking down at him with bright eyes.

Sasuke scoffs, flicking the boy on the ear playfully. Naruto giggles, like the  _ idiot  _ that he is, as he leans down and catches Sasuke’s lips in a sweet kiss. Sasuke doesn’t much care that his mouth was just around him and lets his tongue slip into Naruto’s mouth.

He can taste the salty tang of himself on Naruto’s tongue, and a pleasant tingle skitters down his spine. Sasuke’s hand is idly running through Naruto’s sweaty, blond locks as they kiss, lightly tugging at the soft strands. 

Naruto groans into his mouth and pulls back, panting harshly, “You wanna stop?” He mumbles, and although he obviously doesn’t want to something warms in Sasuke’s chest because he knows he would if Sasuke asked him to.

He hums, “You can stop after I’ve had you inside me.”

Naruto’s eyes widen as he sputters, face flushing red and hot, “Who would’ve guessed  _ you  _ of all people had a dirty mouth.” He wheezes, tucking his face into Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Hn.” Sasuke grunts before he’s pulling Naruto into another kiss.

Naruto sighs, kissing back languidly, mouth wet and warm, “So, I can fuck you?” Naruto grins when he pulls away and Sasuke huffs in his  _ dumb _ face.

“Thought that was obvious.” He grumbles and Naruto laughs.

Naruto is fumbling in his bedside table next, pulling out a halfway empty bottle of lube. Sasuke can’t help but frown slightly at the sight of it and only notices he is when Naruto chuckles above him.

“I’ve only used this on myself, don’t worry.” 

Sasuke pouts and grumbles, “I wasn’t worried, dumbass.”

Naruto chuckles breathlessly as he coats his fingers with lubricant. Sasuke’s gaze follows every moment, dark eyes focused on Naruto.

Naruto hums, “Sure you weren’t.”

Sasuke doesn’t have time to think of a retort before a wet, warm finger is prodding at his entrance. His fingers clench on Naruto’s shoulder as the other boy circles his hole, not entering just— _ touching. _

Sasuke swallows, can’t help the fact that every part of him feels like a live wire about to spark.

“You know,” Naruto starts idly as the tip of his finger  _ finally  _ starts slipping into him, “I thought of you, each time.”

Sasuke breathes out as Naruto’s finger slides all the way in slowly, the intrusion careful and even though Sasuke has done this to himself before it somehow feels much better when it’s  _ Naruto.  _

_ (And Sasuke has thought about this before, imagined that his own fingers were tanner and thicker and attached to the only person he’s ever wanted to just  _ touch _ him). _

“Every time I touched myself,” Naruto clarifies and something in Sasuke’s stomach spasms pleasantly, “I imagined your hands on me, your fingers  _ in _ me.”

Naruto’s finger crooks, rubbing against Sasuke’s inner walls, and Sasuke rocks down onto Naruto’s hand with a sharp gasp.

“Always wondered what you’d sound like.” He breathes, blue eyes fixed on Sasuke’s mouth, like he wants to see the shape of his lips as he curses and moans.

Naruto’s finger in him feels a bit strange, but not bad exactly, just—different. He can feel his brows scrunch together slightly, and Naruto’s bandaged hand comes up to cup his face.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asks, his finger still moving inside of him, gentle and slow.

“M’not made of glass.” He grumbles, even as his chest feels like it’s been stuffed full of soft and warm cotton. 

Naruto smiles, his eyes softening with the gesture, “I know.” He says quietly, and a second slick finger slips in beside the other.

Sasuke moans, his thighs quivering when Naruto begins to scissor his fingers, stretching, and pushing and  _ pulling— _

He can feel his back arch, his hips pushing into the sensation of Naruto’s fingers inside of him. He bites his lip, can taste the metallic tang of blood with how hard he’s trying to keep himself quiet.

Naruto’s thumb nudges at his bottom lip, “I wanna hear you.” His breath shudders, “Come on Sasuke, I wanna hear you.” He rasps against his temple, and when his teeth skims the shell of his ear Sasuke opens his mouth on a breathy, embarrassingly needy noise.

And then Naruto’s fingers crook inside of him, and Sasuke’s eyes shoot open as he jolts up against Naruto, crying out before he can hold his voice. 

“Good?” Naruto asks, his fingers rubbing up against the same spot that makes his vision white out.

Sasuke wants to say something scathing, but all he manages is a quiet whimper when Naruto’s fingers keep moving inside of him. He adds a third, and it only stings for a moment before all he can feel is overwhelming pleasure as he rocks his hips down onto Naruto's hand. 

Naruto’s bandaged hand runs slowly through his hair, pushing the sweaty strands out of his face with gentle fingers. The adoring look that seems to be permanently etched onto his face almost makes Sasuke want to squeeze his eyes shut so he doesn't have to acknowledge it, while the other part of him wants to burrow into that warmth and beg for Naruto never stop looking at him like that.

Naruto’s thumb rests on a flushed cheekbone, “You look so gorgeous.” He says quietly, like he can’t believe it, or he’s so astonished that he can’t seem to make his voice rise any higher.

Flames engulf Sasuke’s face, and he isn’t sure he could manage so much as a squeak at the moment.

And then Naruto’s fingers slip out of him, and Sasuke instinctively clenches around nothing, something that is  _ not  _ a whine reverberating in his throat at the loss.

Naruto places a placating kiss on his cheek, soft and sweet and despite Sasuke feeling slightly frantic with need he turns into the touch. 

Naruto is tugging down his boxers and pants off next, seemingly uncaring that the fabric tears with the force that he’s using. 

Then the both of them are finally completely bare, and Sasuke drinks in the sight of Naruto, all sun-kissed and freckled skin, perfectly smooth and devoid of scarring. Naruto’s hands find his hips, thumbs rubbing slow, soothing circles at the crease of his thigh.

Naruto’s cock is hard and heavy between his legs, flushed red and weeping, and despite that he’s still intent on  _ talking— _

“So, uh, I know it’s probably a bit late to say this but I’ve never actually, um, done this before.” Naruto swallows, laughing nervously, “Well, not this part, at least. So, tell me if I like, hurt you? Or if you wanna stop! Because, you know that’s totally fine—”

“Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke breathes, hitting the back of Naruto’s head, except it’s mostly just him cupping the boy’s neck, and Sasuke’s lips are twitching into a small smile, “I don’t want you to stop.”

Naruto smiles too, face splitting as he leans down and kisses him.

“Okay. Okay just making sure. And you’ll tell me if that changes, though, right?” Naruto’s blue eyes are so bright and sincere when he looks at him and something in Sasuke’s chest clenches.

“I will.” Sasuke breathes, his lips pressing over the corner of Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto smiles again, planting a proper kiss right on Sasuke’s mouth.

And then the head of Naruto’s cock is prodding at his entrance, hot and wet and much thicker than Naruto’s fingers. Sasuke gasps, feeling the tip push inside of him slowly. His thighs tremble where they come up to bracket Naruto’s hips, wrapping around him tightly.

Naruto’s eyes are on Sasuke’s face the whole time, and Sasuke is too focused on the hot length slipping into him to feel embarrassed at the scrutiny. His mouth falls open on a silent noise, and Sasuke can feel himself stretch around Naruto, the slick slide of him as he enters.

Naruto’s pelvis eventually meets his ass, the full length of him properly all the way inside. Sasuke releases a shuddering breath, his only hand clenching and unclenching against the nape of Naruto’s neck.

“Okay?” Naruto breathes, and his voice stutters, his shoulders trembling, like he’s forcefully holding himself still.

Sasuke’s gaze meets Naruto’s and he purposefully rolls his hips, feeling Naruto shift in him and he watches as Naruto’s lips part on a hitched breath, his fingers tightening against Sasuke’s waist.

“Yeah.” Sasuke eventually answers with a lazy smirk, one Naruto meets with a playful glare and a mouth that seems to be unable to not smile.

“So that means I can move now?” Naruto asks, but before Sasuke can even answer Naruto rocks into him and Sasuke chokes, his back arching into the sensation.

Sasuke nods furiously even when he doubts Naruto needs a true answer, but it seems to be incentive enough because Naruto pulls back slowly before pushing back in. It’s slow, and Sasuke can feel the stretch of it, sparks of electric pleasure shooting up his spine.

“Na— _ hah—“ _

He moans, his face turning into the pillow under his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed at how exposed he is. He feels one of Naruto’s hands on his cheek, turning him gently so he’s looking up at the other boy again.

His tan skin is dyed dark red and his voice is rough as he says, “Can I see you? Please?”

Sasuke can feel heat flare up in his cheeks, and he fights the urge to start sputtering like an imbecile.

He swallows, “Okay.” He mumbles, and tries not to feel vulnerable and raw and put on display. Naruto smiles, and his mild discomfort is temporarily forgotten in the face of that blinding grin. He wonders if he’s going to be this weak from that smile from now on now that he knows that somehow he’s the reason that it’s there.

And then Naruto’s is moving again, and his brain promptly goes blank. Naruto's hand has moved down from his cheek to cup his nape, thumb resting on Sasuke’s jaw bone, and his clear blue eyes are wholly focused on him. Like Sasuke is the only thing he can see, the only thing ever  _ wants _ to see.

It’s almost an exhilarating feeling, and he wonders if Naruto can tell that he’s looking at him the exact same way.

Naruto seems to find a rhythm rather quickly, and soon they’re both rocking in tandem. Sasuke’s never experienced something like this before, and somewhere in the haze of his mind he realizes, abruptly, that he never  _ wants _ to have this with anyone else. 

Maybe that’s a little obvious at this point, but when he looks up at Naruto, at his sweat-slicked skin and parted, wet lips and his dandelion hair, he  _ knows _ it could never be anyone else.

Sasuke thighs clench around Naruto’s hips, pulling him impossibly closer, and the hand he has on the back of his neck tugs him down into a sloppy kiss. It has very little finesse, but it still somehow feels perfect and  _ good _ and Sasuke is dangerously close to becoming addicted to the feeling of Naruto’s mouth against his.

Naruto strikes something inside of him that makes him jolt, an involuntary noise ripping itself out of his throat, “ _ Hah—fuck—” _

Naruto draws back, panting, “Sasuke—”

“Do it again.” Sasuke demands, his voice sounding uncharastically high.

Naruto bites his bottom lip and does, brows furrowing as he pushes forward the same way he had before. He manages to hit the same spot and Sasuke moans without meaning to, still startled at the feeling. 

And then Naruto hits the same spot again, and again, and  _ again— _

Sasuke’s legs jerk where they’re still wrapped around Naruto’s waist and hips, his toes curling and his back bowing under the onslaught. Gasps leaves his mouth in uncontrollable  _ ah—ah—ah’s  _ that Sasuke would be absolutely mortified at if it didn’t seem to just spur Naruto on.

Naruto’s hand finds Sasuke’s cock and he begins to jerk him off at the same tempo as his thrusts. Sasuke knows he isn’t going to last long, heat pooling in his gut.

The thought is solidified when he feels Naruto's mouth at his throat,  _ “Sasuke.” _ And then he’s biting into the skin there and Sasuke is  _ gone. _

_ “Naruto—” _

Naruto groans as Sasuke comes into his fist, Naruto’s hand moving over him through his orgasm, his cock still thrusting inside of him. 

_ “Sasuke—” _ Naruto gasps, his breath hot and wet against Sasuke’s throat.

“It’s okay.” Sasuke murmurs, before he’s being filled with slick heat, Naruto spending inside of him as he shakes against him, gasping and moaning into the crook of Sasuke’s neck.

Naruto sinks down onto him, going boneless on top of him. Sasuke buries his hand in Naruto’s sweaty blonde hair, trying to even out his breathing. 

They just lay there and breathe for a few moments before Sasuke begins to feel sticky and overheated.

“Bath, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke slurs, still feeling a bit like he’s missing a piece of his brain.

Naruto groans dramatically, but he lifts his head up and slowly pulls out. Sasuke hisses at the feeling and Naruto places a placating kiss on his cheek. 

Naruto is helping Sasuke to his feet when he prods at one of the bites on Sasuke’s shoulder and says, “So, I take it that you like my teeth, huh?”

Sasuke flushes hotly and locks him out of the bathroom.

(He lets Naruto in eventually, but the five minutes of whining and apologizing he had done through the bathroom door was incredibly amusing and completely well-deserved in Sasuke’s opinion).

_______

Naruto is sitting across from him, pushing his ramen around in his bowl and biting at his lip contemplatively. He looks like he’s thinking, and that’s new, Naruto actually  _ thinking _ before he speaks. 

Sasuke missed out on Naruto growing into a proper adult, and while he was there when Naruto took the hat, he wasn’t there for much longer after that.

And Naruto had been a mess that day, and Sasuke swore that Naruto had burst into tears at least four times. But Sasuke had felt so— _ proud _ of him, happy for him, watching Naruto become overwhelmed with joy. Naruto finally achieved something he’d been harping about ever since they were young children. His chest had been hot and tight that day, watching Naruto interact with all the people he had become close to while Sasuke was gone. So many people who were there for him when he needed them, when Sasuke wasn’t.

And Naruto had matured in a way he had just— _ missed out on. _

“Thinking again, dobe?” He starts, not eating any of his food either, “Since when were you even the type to actually think before you say something?” Sasuke drawls, just to fill the silence with something. And to get that look off of Naruto’s face, one that’s vaguely worrying in its intensity.

“Hey!” Naruto laughs, but it sounds stilted and forced, “I’m just uh—”

“Thinking?” Sasuke prompts helpfully, and Naruto chews on his lip with a sharp canine.

“We should get a house.” He says, and Sasuke pauses, thoughts screeching to an abrupt halt until his head feels suddenly empty of comprehensive speech.

“Huh?” He says intelligently, and Naruto flounders.

“It’s just—uh—now that you’re going to be in the village more often? This apartment is a bit small for the two of us—if you even what to live with me. Oh my god I didn’t even ask—do you want to live with me? You don’t have to—just I thought maybe you would considering—uh—”

“Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke grumbles, and the blonde’s mouth immediately snaps shut.

“I’ll live with you.” He says, and Naruto’s pink lips part, “And we probably should get a house, this place is falling apart.”

Naruto rubs at the back of his nervously, laughing, “Yeah. Also—uh, I might already have a house in mind.”

Sasuke raises his brow and Naruto goes red.

“It—uh—was originally just for you but maybe we could share, now? If you want—um—it’s not that big and I kinda built it on the outskirts of the village ‘cause I thought you would—y’know—enjoy the privacy. But—we can live somewhere else if you don’t like it—” Naruto mumbles, rambling nearly incoherently.

Sasuke blinks.

“You built me a house?” He says quietly, feeling a bit dazed.

Naruto, impossibly, goes even redder, “Well, yeah—I just thought you’d like something that’s just yours, y’know? Though I guess it belongs to both of us now—if you want—so yeah. Um, yeah, I built you a house.”

Sasuke thinks his chest is going to burst, explode, and all of the soft warmth in it is going to spill out of him like a ripped open stuffed toy.

“I want to.”

“You want to?”

“I want us to live there.” He says, and sips absently at the cooling tea he had made earlier so he can hide the sudden pinkness of his cheeks.

Naruto breathes out, “Oh. Oh, okay.”

They are quiet next, and Sasuke does not mind. The silence feels easy and comfortable, only broken by Naruto’s joyful humming and the sound of him eating.

_______

They’re moved in by next week.

Naruto doesn’t keep much from his old apartment, mostly just a few sentimental items and every single plant that he owns.

Which have names—the plants—every single one of them. Naruto rambles off each of them as he packs them with gentle hands—like he’s handling a baby or a small animal—and even if Sasuke pretends like he isn’t listening he hears every name and memorizes them.

Naruto decides to just buy new furniture instead of taking the old ones he had kept in his apartment. Sasuke has to supervise, just to make sure Naruto doesn’t buy a neon orange loveseat or a chair shaped like a frog. Which Naruto whines about, just a little, because of course he does.

Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi help with the process, mostly at Naruto’s insistence.

Sasuke has to resist the urge to shove Sai down a flight of stairs or out of a window about five times throughout the few days that they’re helping move furniture.

(He swears if he hears one more question about Naruto’s dick he is going to  _ invert  _ him).

Sakura is bearable, at least, especially now that she’s past the days of fawning over him and holding on to a childish crush. She sends him sly looks though, and he knows that somehow she  _ knows, _ but she blessedly does not mention it.

And Kakashi is as elusive as ever, but Sasuke swears that his eyes soften a little when he looks at his team. It’s a little unsettling, and Sasuke can’t help but wonder  _ why  _ these people still care about him, but there’s something that has gone a bit soft in his chest as of late too.

It’s a strange feeling, allowing himself to actually care about people again, no matter how much it feels like he’s cracking open most days.

Their house actually looks like a  _ home,  _ soon, once everything is properly put in place.

(But, if Sasuke were being honest with himself in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind, any place with Naruto in it is his home).

“Try not to give him too much trouble.” Kakashi drawls as he’s leaving after a day of unpacking and fixing furniture. It’s the last day they’ll be helping, everything already properly situated, and Sasuke can hear Naruto humming happily to himself as he’s making ramen in the kitchen.

Which Naruto had insisted that Sasuke teach him how to make, homemade ramen that is, and Naruto had eventually been able to make it by himself. It’s the only dish he can make well, but Sasuke supposes that it’s better than nothing.

Kakashi’s hand comes down on Sasuke’s head, his long, pale fingers ruffling the dark strands there.

Sasuke bats the hand away, turning his face to the side so the bastard can’t see his reddening cheeks.

“I’m too old for you to be doing that.” He grumbles, and Kakashi chuckles.

“Sure you are, kid.” He hums, “But I do mean it. You two have been through a lot, nothing wrong in taking it easy for a while.”

Sasuke purses his lip, an image of Naruto fainting conjuring in his mind, unbidden. 

They  _ are  _ in peace times, after all. They both fought in a war together by the time they were seventeen years old, and really the both of them haven’t stopped fighting once in their entire lives.

Sasuke thinks he can get Naruto to rest for a while, and if not Sasuke’s not one to shy away from a little  _ force  _ every once in a while. They can both rest, just for a little bit.

The thought is more pleasing than Sasuke thought it would be.

Kakashi chuckles, “Well, this old man has places to be.” Kakashi salutes at him with two lazy fingers but before he  _ sunshins _ away he says, “You two remember to use protection!”

Sasuke makes a strangled, angry noise, his face flushing hotly and he swears he can hear the asshole laughing even if he’s already gone.

_______

There is a cat under their porch.

Sasuke finds them early in the morning one day, while Naruto is still rolling around in their bed and refusing to get up.

_ (Their  _ house,  _ their  _ bed. It’s almost strange, everything belonging to just  _ them  _ now, but Sasuke silently likes it).

He first hears scratching while he’s making himself tea in the kitchen, and then a small mew, and he’s walking outside to find a tiny, scraggly thing fitted under their stairs and curling in on itself. It’s dirty and thin, and Sasuke frowns at it.

“Hello.” He says simply, and it’s bright green eyes look up at him. One of his eyes is paler than the other, a scar bisecting the cat’s eye. It’s black fur is matted with mud and blood, and Sasuke can see his ribs when he breathes.

The cat is shaking as well, and Sasuke frowns harder.

“What’re you doing?” Naruto’s sleepy voice slurs from their front door, his hand wiping blearily at his eyes.

“There’s a cat under our porch.” Sasuke says simply. He reaches out to the cat and watches as he approaches him slowly, nose sniffing cautiously at his outstretched fingers.

“Huh?” Naruto mumbles intelligently, stumbling down the stairs and stopping behind Sasuke, staring at the black cat that has now resorted to bumping its head affectionately against Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke runs his fingers carefully through the fur on top of his head, the cat’s ears flicking and a gravelly purr starting up in his throat. 

“It’s probably a stray.” Naruto says, sounding significantly more awake. He crouches down next to Sasuke, their shoulders bumping. The cat’s good eye watches him lazily, seemingly more intent on accepting the gentle pets he’s receiving from Sasuke.

Sasuke hums.

_______

They name him Kuro.

After he’s been looked over by a vet, and Sasuke has picked out a sensible purple collar for him  _ (“no Naruto I’m not getting him an orange collar”),  _ he’s properly settled into their house fairly quickly. 

Sasuke buys three cat trees, two for the living room and one for their bedroom, two crates of toys, and the most expensive cat food he can find that also has the best ratings according to the many old civilian women who have taken it upon themselves to bestow their Sacred Cat Knowledge upon him. 

Naruto insists that Sasuke spends more money on Kuro than he does on him, and Sasuke does not refute that point nor agree, but he knows that it’s true.

Kakashi thinks it’s hilarious, Sakura looks like she doesn't know if she should laugh or cry, and Sai is still an asshole who is one more dick joke away from Sasuke snapping and becoming a missing nin again.

But—life is good.

Even after Naruto has to return to his Hokage duties, Sasuke makes sure that he paces himself, and Sasuke helps with the paperwork and even Shikamaru helps when he can as well. Sasuke makes sure Naruto’s home for dinner and has a proper breakfast before leaving for his office. The dark circles gradually leave his eyes and Naruto’s face smooths out, the stress lines and signs of age Sasuke had hardly even noticed were there are absent.

His life is close to  _ domestic _ for the first time since he was a young child. 

He has a routine now, one that includes soft kisses from Naruto and a cat that sits in his lap as he does paperwork and—friends, maybe. 

It’s little strange, and Sasuke isn’t always sure what these people feel about him, but Ino gives him bouquets of orange and yellow flowers with a knowing smile, and Shikamaru has apparently given him the seal of approval that is  _ making sure Naruto doesn’t work himself into an early grave. _ Choji gives him tins of food full of both his and Naruto’s favorites, Sakura talks to him without the near obsessive adoration in her eyes and instead like they’re old friends.

Hinata is still quiet, and even though Sasuke is aware of her feeling for Naruto she is still kind to them. Kiba and Shino seem relatively neutral towards him, and Sasuke is rather fine with the fact that they don’t pay him much mind when Naruto drags him out to a bar with them. TenTen is easy to talk to and Lee is as boisterous as ever. Lee mostly seems excited just from the fact that Naruto is happy and seems to talk to Sasuke the same way that he does with everyone else.

All in all, life is  _ good.  _

“What’re you thinking about?” Naruto grumbles from where he is against Sasuke's chest. Naruto’s arms are wrapped tightly around him, Kuro sleeping contentedly at their feet, and Sasuke feels pleasantly warm.

Sasuke is silent for a moment, “I—” he breathes out, “I’m happy.” he says quietly, staring up at their bedroom ceiling.

He can feel Naruto shift against him, the drag of his soft hair as his head tilts up to look at him. Sasuke turns toward the other boy, dark eyes catching on Naruto’s blue ones, lit up from moonlight.

Naruto smiles, lips curling and face splitting into something full of pure joy, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this came out significantly later than I meant it to omg,,, I just got distracted by other stuff haha,,,  
> Anyway, this isn’t even all I wanted to add either so even tho this can be counted as finished where it is, I have more ideas to add haha.  
> I also wouldn’t be opposed if any of you wanted to put suggestions for what to include in future chapters in the comments you know 🥺👉👈  
> Also if you enjoyed this, maybe consider leaving a comment or a kudos they’re really appreciated and thank you to everyone who has already left comments and kudos as well!!! 🥺✨✨


End file.
